Dragon Ball Destiny Chapter One
by DragonBallDestinyOfficial
Summary: Join a new timeline of the dragon ball universe. This is Dragon Ball Destiny!


Hey guys and welcome to chapter one. I hope you enjoy and remember to give me feedback so I can do better for you guys. I accept all fan art of anyone in the story and let me know if you think I should do any special chapters. Have a nice day and enjoy the chapter! Peace out.

Chapter one: A new ally? Can we trust him?

Kenzai was a teen saiyan. To most this meant he was a survivor of a warrior race that was destroyed. To others like Lord Frieza, this meant he was a threat. "Zarbon, your in charge of this monkey brat." Frieza said when he found Kenzai. Kenzai didn't know that Frieza was the one who destroyed his home and killed his family, but he still hated him nonetheless. The way he treated him was cruel. Kenzai always wanted to resist but he knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat even Zarbon. At least that's what everyone thought. Really his power surpassed Zarbon's, but still wasn't enough to even come close to rivaling the galactic emperor's. He dreamed of Frieza kneeling at his feet but he knew it was going to be a challenging task. Here is where the 13 year old saiyan's adventure begins.

He is dazing off as Dodoria slaughters the namekians, then he heard a noise. When he looked at the direction of the noise he saw Dodoria half way into a house. He held back a laugh and then saw the one that did this. "A saiyan?" He muttered as he felt the familiar presence a in the young boy. As Dodoria got knocked down again by another small male he asked Frieza if he could take care of them. "Go ahead, but make sure you don't leave the job half finished." Kenzai took off after the two that took the last namekian alive in that village.

He was easily gaining on them and decided not to play around. He went in front of them and stopped them. He held his hand out in a friendly way. "Hello, I'm Kenzai!" The group looked at Kenzai with a confused stare. "Long story short, I'm a saiyan who was picked up by Frieza a few years ago, but I'm willing to betray him if you guys help me." He said this with a smile, but you could tell he was serious. He thought he saw someone coming and then his attitude changed. "Play along if you wanna live." He growled. "Hey kid, why are these runts still alive?" It was the voice of Dodoria. "Well I thought I would play around with em'. The namekians didn't look fun so I thought why not." Kenzai replied.

Dodoria grunted as he held up his hand to charge a ki blast. At that moment the small bald male yelled "Solar Flare" raising his hands to his head. Dodoria and Kenzai were momentarily blinded by a bright blast of light. "Agh! What was that?!" Dodoria screamed. When they finally could see again the group was gone. "Fine! I'll just blow up this whole area!" Dodoria screamed as he raised his hand and charged a ki blast. That's when Kenzai kneed him in the gut. "You- you bastard!" Kenzai continued to slam Dodoria to the ground. "Let's go guys!" He shouted to the group they beamed out and escaped Dodoria's clutches.

When the group arrived at the cave explained what happened to bulma. They all exchanged their names and information. "You worked for frieza? How do we know your not evil?" Bulma was very sketchy about this new saiyan. "I assure you, I would rather die than continue to slave away for him." Kenzai replied. Meanwhile Dodoria has ran into another problem.

"Dang brat, I should have known he would help those weaklings." Dodoria growled through his teeth. "Hahaha! That's a good one, because the only weakling I see is you!" A familiar voice shouted at Dodoria. "Grrr, Vegeta." By the time Dodoria turned Vegeta was in his face and grabbing his arm to crush it. "Look at this, your kneeling at my knees just like it should be." Vegeta laughed at the weaker fighter. "Wai- wait! I can tell what really happened to your home planet!"

"Jeez, this technique is crazy! I can sense two power levels higher than mine, pretty close." He looked in the direction he sensed the two about 20,000 power levels. "That, that's Dodoria and, no that's not Zarbon. Who could it be?" Kenzai looked confused. Then he sensed the power he recognized disappear. "Woah, could that possibly be Vegeta?" The name shook everyone in the room.

A little bit later

"Krillin you sense that, right?" Gohan was questioning all the power levels disappearing. "Ye- yeah. They're dropping like flies. This has to be the work of Vegeta!" Krillin was shaking. Kenzai was training, thinking that no one would sense him since all the scouters were destroyed. "I'm not strong enough to beat him, but if I train Gohan, Krillin and I would be able to beat him but right now, damn it!"

"Hmm, what's that power? It's strong, not stronger than mine but close. I should take care of this." Vegeta said before he beamed to the energy he felt. Than he stopped. "Damn, there are more power levels. I better play safe and wait. That's when he felt a weak power level and a little stronger power level leave the group. " Hmm? Hahaha! I'll just take those two out and get the others later! Perfect!" He started flying towards the two low energies.

Krillin was worried about how long Dende told him it would take to get to the elder gurus house, but he thought it would be worth it for the dragonball. "Dende!" Krillin shouted as he grabbed the young namekian and dragged him to cover. "There is a high power level coming this way, stay down" Krillin knew exactly who it was and he was terrified. "Huh? Why- why did he go the other way? Wait! Is he going towards that other power level? Well thank the kais! Let's go quick Dende!" They continued the long haul to elder guru's.

Kenzai could feel the air brushing his face. "Ugh, if I can't get to Vegeta in time then I won't be able to convince him to join us, we need him to have a better chance." He muttered to himself. He paused as he saw Vegeta and Zarbon battling. Kenzai thought that Vegeta had this in the bag until he saw a horrific sight. "N- no way… Zarbon can transform. This changes everything."

He stood frozen as Vegeta was completely destroyed by Zarbon's power. "Wai- wait. Look over there, I think you'll be pleased!" Vegeta pointed towards Kenzai. God damn it! Kenzai couldn't fight Zarbon. He started to fly as fast as he could while he heard an explosion behind him. "No no no! I can't believe he did that! That bastard." Kenzai screamed out. He paused to breathe. "Me neither!" The growl was Zarbon. He grabbed the saiyans hair and lifted him. Kenzai kicked and flailed and then he felt a hard force to his spine. "Gahh!" He fell and jumped away.

Kenzai knew he couldn't win, but he was hoping reinforcements would come while he stalled. He charged Zarbon and kicked him right in the face. Zarbon laughed then grabbed his leg. Zarbon's smirk left Kenzai petrified. He was repeatedly slammed against different rocks and patches of earth. He received multiple blows the the gut, head and his limbs. He was bleeding and spitting blood. He charged a ki blast. "I know I can't win, BUT YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME SO EASILY!" He shouted as he fired the ki blast. Zarbon fires his own blast. "Actually, I think I will." Kenzai was engulfed in the blast. When the dust cleared Kenzai was nowhere to be seen. "Perfect!" Zarbon reverted to his base form. "Lord Frieza will be happy to hear about this!" Zarbon flew away and laughed.

Hey guys! This is the main writer and story writer for the series! My name is Chris Dillon and I just wanted to say thank you for choosing to read chapter one of my brand new fan fiction. I appreciate it and I thank you. If you want to submit fan art, just go on one of the following social media's and use the hashtag #DBDestinyFA

Instagram

Twitter

Facebook

Also I exist. My name is Rene Torres, but I'm just the editor, co writer, and the co story writer. I also wanted to thank you for reading this. Thanks! Have a nice day.


End file.
